


The Bonds That Ties

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: What would Quinn's life be like if her parents abandoned her on someone's doorstep to be raised? What if that family was the Jones and if Mercedes and Quinn grew up like actual sisters? What if Rachel and Santana were sisters with Santana being older by a few months? How will affect the glee club? What would things be like if Rachel tries pursues Quinn? Confident Nerd Intersex Rachel





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It’s a dark and rainy day on this late April night as a woman shields herself from the downpour by clenching her pea-coat tighter around the bundle of joy… that’s what she would like to think but her husband thought differently as she searches for a safe place for it. The woman wanted so much to keep the baby girl but she knew that her husband would never allow her to do so and she also feared what he might do to the young child in one of his fits of rages. There was no other way but to give up the child to someone that could take of the baby girl and it pains her to abandon her child like this but it wasn’t her choice yet hoping that the baby will come to forgive her one day. Judy Fabray walks up to the doorstep of Mr. and Mrs. Jones knowing that they have a baby girl of their own around the same age as her Quinn by the name of Mercedes and a toddler named Riley as Mr. Jones is a successful attorney.

The man makes more than enough to provide for his family and she hopes that he will be willing to take pity on her daughter as well as come to love her as his own, unlike Russell who’s unable to do so. Judy places the young sleeping baby on the dry doorstep before ringing the doorbell then placing a gentle kiss on Quinn’s forehead as she turns to out of her daughter’s life for good with tears streaming down her face. The door opens by Mrs. Jones holding a baby in her arms, looking around see who rung her doorbell but unable to find the source of it and was about to return inside when a loud thunder rumbles followed by the sound of not one but two babies crying. This causes to look down to see a baby laying on her doorstep getting drenched from the rain as her maternal instincts kick in, scooping the crying babe in her arm, bringing her inside.

Anita Jones is a housewife and a stay at mom by choice because she wants to spend as much time with her children as possible and she loves every minute of it causes there’s no greater joy than times with her children. She quickly sets Mercedes down on her bed, making sure that she doesn’t roll off as sheds the wet clothes off of the crying girl in her arms before giving her a warm bath then putting her in warmer clothes. Anita lightly bounces Quinn in her arms while humming a lullaby that within a few seconds put her sleep as she kisses the young girl’s forehead and she knew that she was in trouble because she’s slowly but surely falling in love with this baby.

 _She had to be set on our doorstep for a reason._ _Hopefully Jamal will be open to the idea to another child._

Anita knew that her husband works hard at his law firm to take care of his family and often worked long hours to pay the mortgage as well as spoil the children but after Mercedes was born, Jamal didn’t want to have anymore children so it’s gonna take a lot of convincing on her part to him keep Quinn. She looks up when she hears the door of her bedroom to see that it’s her son Riley waddling inside before pulling himself onto the bed, looking at the baby in her arm as he looks up at her in confusion.

“Baby?”

“That’s right Riles, baby. this is your other baby sister, Quinn and it’s your job to make sure that you love and protect your sisters” Anita said smiling.

Riley grins before kissing the top of Quinn’s head as he makes silly faces at his new sister like she already loves her and Anita giggles at her son’s actions, knowing that the toddler will make an great big brother. It was a few hours before Jamal Jones comes home and he’s drop dead exhausted from all of the cases that he’s taking on as all he wants to do is getting out of his suit and climb into bed with his wife. The lawyer changes out of his suit and into a t-shirt and sweatpants before walking into his bedroom to find the sight before shocking and bewildering. Jamal finds his wife lying in their bed, breastfeeding their daughter Mercedes but the bewildering thing was that Anita was also breastfeeding a blonde white child.

“Anita, what’s going on here?” Jamal asked as his eyebrow furrows together. “Who’s child is this?”

“Jamal” Anita said biting her lip.

“Oh no, no Anita. I’m gonna stop you right there because there’s no way that we’re taking in this child” Jamal said shaking his head.

“But Jamal, she was abandoned on her doorstep”

“I’m sorry for the poor child that this happened to her but you know that I don’t want anymore children”

“Sweetie, she’s not going to be trouble” Anita said pleadingly.

“No Anita, this is a bad idea”

“Why?” Anita asked fixing herself back into her nightgown. “Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t take her in. I know that you’ll come to love her”

Jamal open his mouth to give his wife why they shouldn’t take in another child but couldn’t cause he knows that his wife will fight him on this and once his wife makes her mind on something, there’s no changing it. The lawyer runs his hand through his short dark curls, sighing to himself as he resign himself to the situation as it was no secret that he’s one of the best attorneys in town but with all his debate skills, it means absolutely nothing when it comes to his wife. Jamal walks over towards the bed, lying on his back to stare up on the ceiling when he notices his wife setting Quinn in his arms as the baby looks up at him with those bright hazel green eyes and a gummy grin, he knew that this girl will have a special place in his heart reserved for his children.

_I guess it won’t be so bad._

* * *

A few blocks down, Carlos and Elliot were enjoying the joys of parenthood with their one year old daughter Santana and they love the sassy little girl only recently learned how to walk. Elliot is a partner at a firm with Jamal Jones and loves defending people who can defend themselves which most people don’t think that he can do with his large stature as they assume that he’s a probation officer or something like that. The taller Berry has to hide the fact that he has tattoos covering both of his arms while in court to be taking serious and as a professional but one of his cases was a custody case of one Carlos Lopez who was trying to get sole custody of his newborn daughter. When Elliot first saw the Latino, he fell hard for him and didn’t care that he has a pre-started family cause he wanted him but he has a job to do and that was to help the poor fellow.

Carlos didn’t have much money and couldn’t afford someone like the lawyer but Elliot was willing to help which he was against because he refused to be a charity case but he didn’t the help badly. Everything after winning the case was history as the lawyer convinced Latino to go out with him and they were married after a few months of taking with the smaller Lopez as the flower girl. Elliot loves his daughter more than anything in the whole wide world and there’s nothing that he wouldn’t do for as almost a year, the two are inseparable and everything together. The couple was sitting in the loveseat in front of the fireplace when they receive a phone call from someone that they thought they would never hear from again.

“Hello?”

“Elliot, is this you?” A female voice asked nervously.

“This is he and who may I ask who’s speaking?” Elliot asked raising an eyebrow.

“Elliot, it’s Shelby. I need a favor to ask of you” Shelby said sounding tired.

The last thing that Elliot was expecting was for his ex-girlfriend to call him like this because the last time he heard from her was when they had that one night stand after a rather hard and intense case. The failed Broadway starlet had gotten him drunk as they slept together and he had woken up to find that all the money and credit cards in his wallet was missing to use to buy more heroin for her addiction. Elliot has tried to get Shelby help but every attempt to get her clean has been a disaster or huge disappointment on her part.

“What could you possibly want from me, Shelby? I’m not giving you money to buy more heroin” Elliot said frowning.

“It’s not that. I… we have a daughter together and I need to leave her with you until I get the help that I need”

Elliot froze in that moment as the phone slips out of his hand, falling on the floor as Santana looks up at him in confusion.

“Dada. Dada” Santana said patting Elliott on the knee.

“Is she… is she?”

“She’s fine. Her name’s Rachel but she’s a little different from the average girl and I’m sending her your way soon. I’ll be in contact” Shelby said hanging up the phone.

“What do you mean?” Elliot asked confused.

“She… she has a penis where her vagina should be but other than that she’s a healthy little girl”

Elliot couldn’t believe it as he tries to wrap his mind around the information that he just received and unsure what does mean for his family but does know that he will take care of Rachel, being the father that she needs. The lawyer nearly jumps out of his skin when something touches his hand, looking down to see that it’s the Latino looking at him with a gentle smile on his face.  
“When do we pick up our daughter?” Carlos asked smiling.

“Carlos, I-”

“Babe, I get it okay. You’ve been amazing to me and Santana and you’ve been there for you even though you didn’t have to. Let me do this for you”

“I love you” Elliot said resting his forehead against Carlos’.

“I love you too” Carlos said chuckling.

* * *

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later

My alarm clock wakes me up six am in the fucking morning and all I want to do is throw it against the wall and roll over to go back to sleep but I know that if I don’t get up soon that Riley will come in here, jumping on my bed until I get out of bed. I pull myself out of my bed as I walked out of my room and into the bathroom across from it, getting for the day before my older brother decides to hog the bathroom for an hour to impress all of his so called ‘lady friends’ that he claims that he has. I don’t believe him but I guess that he does since he’s the star player on the basketball team as well as on the student council which I have to admit that he’s pretty good at as he managed to get the school to serve better food at lunch. I love Riley because he’s always been there for me growing up when some of the kids picked on me for adopted and he would threaten them if they ever bothered me again that he would beat them. When someone was braver enough to test him, he would them a side of himself that they will never forget and I never had to worry those kids ever again but there are some fights that I would have to fight on my own because I won’t have Riley or Mercedes to protect me forever.

Growing up my family, I wondered what my birth family was like every once in while as to what they were like and why they had given me up to be raised by another family but I think that they made the right choice because I have siblings that love and protect me with parents who love me unconditionally even through I’m related to them by blood. Mama would always tell me that what makes a family is love not blood and I hope onto that because I feel loved with every hug and kiss on the forehead that I have received over the years. As for Daddy, I have always been very close him as he would take me on fishing trips that neither my brother or sister wanted to go on or we will listen to old R&B records from his past. I love those times that we spent together because he works a lot so we don’t get to spend as much time as I would but I know that his work is very important as he tries to defend others that can’t defend themselves. I have always thought of my Daddy as a superhero and even now I still think of him that light as he and his partner Elliot Berry as defenders of the weak and downtrodden.

My family and the Berry’s have been rather close as Mercedes, Santana and I are really friends good friends but think Rachel is a bit of a nerd, dorky and a klutz but she has a lot of confidence. She always kissing my hand, opening doors for me, pulling out my chair for me but above else, she’s always claiming that one day that I’ll become her wife and who the hell says that but I don’t really pay her no mind because I don’t see her that way. She’s a nice enough girl and everything but I’m straight and I’m dating Finn Hudson who’s captain of the football team and star quarterback so the nerd has no real chance with me as I have told her that several times but she’s just smiles, saying that I might be hers now but I will be sooner that I think. I just don’t understand what’s going through that thick skull of hers beside Broadway musicals and show tunes but I don’t think that I want to know as I walk out of the bathroom in my favorite pick baby doll dress with a dark blue cardigan. Mercedes pasts me, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walks into the bathroom to get ready as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Mama, standing over the stove cooking bacon and Daddy sitting at the table as he goes over his casework. I lean over and kiss him on the side of his head as I wrap my arms around his neck causing him to look up at me as a small smile forms over his tired features.

“Morning baby girl” Daddy said kissing me on the cheek.

“Are you sure that it’s morning?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes” Daddy said rolling his eyes at me.

I just giggle as I sit down next to him as I tried to peek at what he was looking at me but he quickly moved the paper out of my line of sight before moving them into his briefcase with a smug smile on his face. I pouted slightly but this one of the rare times that my pout doesn’t work on him as I fold my arms over my chest, slumping into my chair as he chuckles at me, ruffling my hair slightly. Soon enough Mercedes and Riley walk into the kitchen as my brother lightly smacks my head as he pass and I glare at bum but he holds his hands up in defense as well as slight fear as my sister just laugh quietly. Mama brings the food to table as everyone packs it onto their plates before digging in as conversation and laughter flows naturally between us and it’s times like that I treasure the most. If it wasn’t for these good people around loving me and taking me into their home as well as their family, I don’t know what or where I would be right now as Mama and Papa made my adoption finalized when I was one to make me a permanent member of the family so there‘s no way that no one could take me away. 

**_My name’s Quinn Jones and this is my story_ **

* * *

Rachel’s POV

This is the year that I will Quinn Jones my girlfriend and show her that we’re meant to be together instead being with that bumbling idiotic moron Finn Hudson. Just because he has muscles and skill with a football doesn’t anything if he’s gonna be stuck here in Lima, Ohio with the rest of the Lima Losers that have dream of getting out of her but never do. I know that the quarterback will be and he’s only going to hold Quinn back from truly reaching her potential to only become a Stanford wife to failed NFL player and I don’t want that to happen to her as for me, I know that I‘m getting out of here. I have dreams of becoming a huge Broadway star starring as Elphaba in Wicked or Maria in West Side Story, performing in front of hoards of adoring fan who will throwing flowers onto the stage for my amazing performance. I know that the love of my life is an amazing cheerleader and gymnast as well as breathtakingly beautiful in her red/white Cheerios uniform whose skirts are gifts to the world but being the gentleman that my Dad’s have raised me to be and respect woman, I try to keep my thoughts pure but I’m only human.

I have been living with my Dads since I was one years old even through my Papi isn’t my biological Father and Santana isn’t my sister by blood but they never made me like I was an outsider or an unwelcome guest in my own house like what I’ve heard in Cinderella as step-family treating their families like crap. My sister is a few months older than me and she tends to hold that over my head at times even though we’re the same age and she can be mean-spirited at times but most of the times, Santana looks out for me and has had my back more times than I can count and she knows that I have hers even through I’m not particular strong. I love the Latina and I will protect no matter what if I get hurt in the process and I have seen how insanely talented she is as she’s in Cheerios with her best friends Brittany S. Pierce who I think she has a crush which she profusely denies and Quinn. I have been in love with the blonde Cheerio since we meet one of our families’ annual panics when we were eight and I proclaimed in front of everyone that Quinn will be my wife then asked her Dad for his permission to do so.

At the time, I was scared as hell because Quinn’s Daddy was as tall as a building and more intimidating than a Pit-Bull but he just laughs as he ruffles my hair, giving me permission to marry his daughter. Most of the parents thought that it was cute but they didn’t really take me seriously but now that I’m fifteen, I have never been more serious about anything besides being on Broadway but I know that the Cheerios is going to be my wife someday and she’s going to see it too. I just have to get her to take my seriously and this year, I will show Quinn Jones what Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez is truly made of and I will make her mine. I woke up at six-fifteen and rush to the bathroom before Santana gets in and takes all day but I found the upstairs bathroom with the sound of Amy Winehouse playing and I knew that my sister was in there. She’s gonna come out for awhile. You think for someone who does care what she looks like, she wouldn’t take so long in the bathroom. I pound on the bathroom door, trying to get the Latina to hurry the hell up but she doesn’t seem to hear me over the music so I pound harder on the door.

“San, hurry up. I need to use the bathroom too”

“Looking the way that I do every day takes time and I need apply my makeup” Santana said lowering the music.

“Oh please, you can apply your makeup in the dark without a freakin mirror” I said rolling my eyes.

“That may be true but I don’t want to walk out of the house looking like my makeup was done by a clown or you”

“Ouch, just ouch San but even if you do it yourself, there’s not enough makeup to cover all that ugly” I said smirking.

“Screw you Rach” San said smirking. “You’re getting better with your comebacks”

“Thanks” 

“Rachel, you can use our bathroom” Papi said standing in the middle of the hallway.

“Gracious Papi” I said running into my Dad’s ensuite bathroom.

I quickly take a shower before putting on my dark washed jeans, a long navy blue sleeved shirt with small holes so my thumbs can slide out, an orange shirt with the Kai-O symbol on the back from Dragonball Z and a orange beanie resting on top of my head. I walked out of the bathroom to see my Dad sprawled out on his bed, dead to the world around him and smile as I kiss him on the top of his head as I quietly walk out of the room as Santana walks into the room. She pulls the cover further up Dad’s body before kissing him on the top of his head as she closes the door behind her as she looks me up and down then shakes her head.

“Is that really what you’re wearing?” Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes San, this is what I am wearing and no, I’m changing my clothes” I said rolling my eyes.

“You think with all the time that we spend together that some of my awesome fashion sense would have rub off on you” Santana said shaking her head. 

“I like what I’m wearing and anyone doesn’t like it then they can do screw themselves” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Spoken like a true Lopez” Santana said rubbing her arm around my shoulders. “Lets go”

 _Quinn, you will be mine. I just have to have courage and fight for what I want. Just like Goku going Super Saiyan._

**_My name’s Rachel Berry-Lopez and this is my story_**.

* * *

End of ch. 1 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used the song Good People from the show Empire but for this fanfic, it's written by Kurt and Rachel.

I look up at the entrance of McKinley High and I know that this is the start of my sophomore year as well as the beginning of when I start on my quest of gaining the love of one Quinn Jones. I feel like a knight up starting on his quest to reach the fair maiden and rescue her from the deceiving Giant with the hypnotizing powers but his power will be up against the pure love that I have for her as there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do. I asked Santana not to protect she’s done my entire life and I know that she won’t be able to protect me forever as one day I’m going have to defend myself with my own two hands if I am going to be able to make it out of here. I don’t want to have to call on my sister to fight my battles for me and I am a knight of the White Lotus as there’s nothing stepping in my way in accomplishing what needs to be do but she did make promise if things look dire to have someone come find her. Sometimes I wish that she believed in more but I know that she only has my best interest at heart as I take in a deep breath as I take my first into the building through the double doors to see the sea of students talking to their friends or gather the necessary books that they need for their classes.

I walked down the hallway to my assigned locker which I actually like because it’s next to the best water fountain that has good water that’s not either brown or just isn’t working properly and what’s even is that it’s the one that Quinn uses regularly so it means that I will get to see her on a daily basis even if we don’t have any classes together. Although I am hoping that we’ll have some classes together if not all of them but lets not kid ourselves as I pick up my schedule for the year and I have to say that I’m not doing to bad for myself if I do say so. I walk to my Chemistry class when I bucked into a meaty chest before falling on my butt hard as I looked up to see the giant that‘s currently manipulating my princess as he looks down at with a sneer on his constipated face. You see me and Finn Hudson has never seen eye to eye as he has the one that managed to win the heart of one Quinn Jones only on the account that he’s the star quarterback of the football and he had asked her a few days to the Spring Formal our freshmen year before I could because I was trying to come up with the perfect way to ask her in a grand gesture.

It hurt seeing your crush to a school function with someone else especially with someone that goes out of their way to make me my life a living hell as he thrown me into dumpster, tape signs with awful sayings to my back, thrown slushys in my face among other things. There have been several times that I had to restrain Santana from killing the quarterback because I don’t want her getting suspended over me and I can handle guys like Finn Hudson as the only reason she doesn’t get the same treatment as I do because of the power of the Cheerios uniform. Even then, no one’s crazy enough to try her if they don’t want to be pooping their teeth out of their asses and even then it take me and all of my strength plus Brittany if she’s nearby to hold her back from killing someone. The jock snorts at me before walking away without a word as I push myself off of the ground, walking into the classroom to see my princess sitting at her desk with her cute button nose deep inside a book as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand.

I notice that the seat is currently unoccupied by anyone and I knew that this is my chance in the right direction as I walk over towards her, sitting down as quietly as possible to not disturb her when she looks up to see me then lets out a low groan before returning to her book. I chuckle to myself as this is a common reaction that Quinn has to be when she sees but I know that she’s happy to see me and possibly missed me a little. I have gotten to see much of the blonde Cheerio since my dads thought it would be a good idea to get away from Lima for awhile so they booked a family cruise to spend more time together since Dad works a lot during year and he wanted to make up for the time that he missed out on with me and Santana. I understand he isn’t to have time to spend with us because there are other people that need his time as well and they need him as much as I do to keep them save from the villains and evil-doers of the universe. I hope that one day that someone will look up to me and see me as a hero like I do with my Dad and Papi is just as amazing with his work at the police station, fighting crime to keep the streets save as he’s taking me and Santana on a few ride-alongs when we were younger.

My sister thought that they were boring because we rarely saw any real action but any time that I got to spend with Papi is always amazing and I love every minute of it. My family is filled with amazing people and I hope to be just amazing as they are as I want to make them proud of me when I’m snapped out of my thoughts when Mr. Robinson walks into the room, clapping his hand together to get our attention when he goes over the syllabus of what we’ll be doing for the year. I didn’t get to talk to Quinn because the chemistry teacher start writing stuff on the board at an alarming rate that it was hard to start a conversation with someone and taking note at the same time. I was looking forward to the homework that I will be to get done once I get home as the class ended with my princess disappearing into the sea of students, leaving me alone and I was sadden that I had lost her until I bumped into another person causing them to drop their books. I bend down to help them pick up their things when one of their books’ titles catches my eye and I take a better look at it to see that it’s Barbra Streisand autobiography as I looked to see that the book belongs to one Kurt Hummel. I hand the book back to him as he hesitantly takes it from me as he stands, shoulders hunched and eyes darting from side of the hallway to other like he’s afraid of something evil coming to jump out to get him. 

“Kurt, are you okay?” I asked concerned.

“Y-Yeah, I’m f-f-fine”

“No, you’re not. You’re shaking” I said frowning. “Did something happen?”

“N-Nothing happen. What’s with the third degree?” Kurt asked frowning.

“Sorry, I’m just worried about you is all” I said walking away.

“Wait” Kurt said after I took a few steps away from him. “I um do you want to hang after school later. If you want to, I never had a friend before”

“How about you meet me in the auditorium and we’ll hang out there. It’s a safe place and there’s a piano on the stage, I like going there just to perform there” I said smiling.

“I would like that” Kurt said smiling softly.

“Okay and I’m going to hold you to that so don’t make me come looking for you” I said waving.

Geometry and English Literature was the same at Chemistry but Quinn was making an effort to keep her distance from me as I couldn’t for the life of me understand why she would be doing that. I walked into the auditorium to find Kurt sitting at the piano, playing at soft melody along the ivory keys and it has a very sad tone to it as I watch him play from the front row as I see the glistening of tears in his eyes. I know that look better than anyone because I’ve had that look on my face more than once over the years and it’s the look of unbearable sadness of losing someone very near and dear to your heart as he lets out a soft whimper, tears rolling down his face. I walked up onto the stage, wrapping my arms around his slender shoulder as I rest my cheek on the top of his head as Kurt jumps slightly as he softly cries with me holding him, sobs racking through his body. I don’t know what’s going with him but it doesn’t matter because he’s in serious need of a friend right now and I am more than willing to be that for him if that’s what he wants from me as he holds onto me like I’m his last lifeline.

“It’s okay, Kurt. Let it out, let it all out. I got you” I whispered into his ear.

It’s several moments before Kurt finally calms down as he pulls out a Kleenex from his satchel, dabbing away the stray tears from his face before looking at his hands in his lap in shame but there’s nothing to be ashamed about.

“You know, I lost my mother when I was twelve years old” I said out of the blue. 

“E-Excuse me” 

“I lost her when I was twelve years old even through I didn’t know much about her except that she had at trying to make it on Broadway and gotten hooked on drug soon afterwards to deal with the disappointment. My dad tried helping her but her addiction was stronger but I know that she must have loved me more than the drugs she was taking”

“How do you know that?” Kurt asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“She gave me up to my Dad and Papi when she was going through withdrawals. If she didn’t love me, she wouldn’t have given me up. She wouldn’t have cared where I had end up or she could’ve sold me in exchange for more drug”

“If you… if you don’t mind me asking, how did she die?” Kurt asked unsure of how to ask.

“She struggled for years to get clean but she died of an relapse but it’s okay. I know that she tried the best that she could to get better and I hold onto that everyday. What about you?” I asked changing the subject.

“I lost my mother as well but not to drugs. Breast cancer and it’s five years to the day. I tried to act like it doesn’t effect me but it just hurts so badly that I couldn’t hold it in anymore” Kurt said blinking away the tears. 

“Sing then” I said simply.

“What?” Kurt asked confused.

“Sing your pain. It’ll make you feel better” I said playing the same melody.

“You’re crazy but okay” Kurt said chuckling lightly.

_Sometimes it's hard to pray_   
_Sometimes it's hard to stay grateful_   
_It's painful, hurts so bad_   
_Sometimes it's hard to breathe_   
_It's hard to keep goin'_   
_We keep holdin' on to what could have been_

_But we'll get by_   
_We'll see the light_   
_In the morning_   
_It's gonna be alright_   
_The circumstance_   
_Is in the plan_   
_Even if we don't fully understand_   
_Why the bad things happen to the good people_

_Sometimes it's hard to pray_   
_I know sometimes it's hard to be patient_   
_Ooh I hate it_   
_Yeah it hurts so bad_   
_Sometimes it's hard to believe_   
_So hard to keep goin'_   
_We keep holdin' on to what could have been_

_We'll get by_   
_We'll see the light_   
_In the morning_   
_It's gonna be alright_   
_The circumstance_   
_It's in the plan_   
_Even if we don't fully understand_   
_Why the bad things happen to the good people_

**So much pain**   
**It's still a lesson**   
**Sometimes it rains**   
**It's still a blessing**   
**You never see the silver lining**   
**In the cloud**   
**And so you doubt it**   
**You never know how much you truly have**   
**Until you go without it**   
**One day its gonna turn into another season**   
**You're gonna see that**   
**All your tragedy**   
**You had was for another reason**   
**It's just a temporary goodbye**   
**So ya gotta keep ya head high**   
**The rain is coming down and its pouring**   
**But joy is gonna come inside the morning**

_But we'll get by_   
**(By)**   
_We'll see the light_   
**(Yeah)**   
_In the morning its gonna be alright_   
**(It's gon be ok baby)**   
_The circumstance_   
**(The lord got ya)**   
_Is in the plan_   
**(And I gotcha)**   
_Even if we don't fully understand why_   
_Understand why,_   
_Understand why,_   
_The bad things_   
_Happen to the good people_

“You’re right I do feel better” Kurt said smiling.

“Told ya” I said grinning.

“Does this make us friends since we came up with a song together?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“Duh and now you’re stuck with me” I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

“Oh dear god but I guess that I could do worse” Kurt said looking me up and down.

“Hey!” I said in mock offence.

“But honey if we’re gonna be friends we’re gonna need to up date your wardrobe stat” Kurt said picking at my shirt.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? 

* * *

End of ch. 2


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t understand why Rachel is trying so hard to get my attention when I’m clearly making it obvious that I have no interest in dating her let alone talking to her but for whatever reason it’s not get through that thick head. I sigh to myself as I had to deal with the singer trying to start up a conversation between us through our shared morning classes today which I think it’s a sign that I have terrible luck as I sit with Mercedes and Santana for lunch as well as a few of the baby Cheerios. I looked around to see that Rachel was nowhere in sight or bugging the hell out of me for a chance at a date which a signal that she’s finally given up on me or she’s waiting to spring an elaborate display of some sort. I really hope that it isn’t the latter because I don’t want to get embarrass in front of everybody or having to shoot her in front of this amount of people because even through the singer annoys the hell out of me but not even she deserves that. Whatever not it matters. I turned to the conversation that my sister and the Latina were having to see that they were staring at me with matching smirks on their faces as they look each other knowingly making me raise an eyebrow at them cause they’re acting weird even for them. 

“What?”

“Looking for someone?” Santana asked smirking.

“Yeah, Finn. You know my boyfriend” I deadpanned. 

“Oh please gurl, you know that you weren’t looking for ol’ boy” Mercedes said rolling her eyes. “You were looking for Rachel so stop frontin” 

“I was not. Why would I be looking for her?” I snorted. 

“I don’t know you tell us” Santana said giggling amused. 

“You two are crazy and for the last time I wasn’t looking for Rachel” I said glaring at them.

“What about looking for Rachel?”

I turned to see Riley sitting down next to me with his red/white letterman jacket with his tray filled a bunch of junk food and other unhealthy things as I crinkle my nose in disgust. I don’t understand how he can school food but Riley is like a human garbage disposal and eats just about anything that someone places in front of him. Just watch him eat him in general makes me sick to my stomach. The basketball follows my line of sight but chuckling to himself as he takes a huge bite of the hamburger on his plate, chewing a little before opening his mouth to show the mush inside causing me to gag then punching in the arm. 

“Riley! Gross!” I said in disgust.

Mercedes just shakes her head as Santana seems unfazed by it as she starts filing her nails when something catches my eye and I looked up to see that’s Rachel as she walks into the cafeteria with Kurt, laughing at something that she said. The singer looks away from the pale boy flashing a mega watt smile and a small wave before walking towards the food line confusing me greatly as I was expecting her to loudly call me from across the room before rushing over towards me. What has gotten into her? Since when are her and Kurt friends? Tsk not like its any of my business. She’s finally getting it through her thick skull that I’m interested. I wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation that was happening around me when the bell rings for fourth period as I threw away my trash as I walked to the girls’ locker room for Phys Ed. I reached for the handle of the door when it bumps into someone else’s causing to look up at the person’s face to see that it’s Rachel as I waited for the girl to give me some long-winded rant about why I should go out on her.

The singer opens the door before gesturing for me enter first with a simple smile on her face causing me to raise an eyebrow at me but walked inside of the locker room with her following me inside before breaking off to her own was on the other side of the wall of lockers. I open my locker to change into the uniform which consist of a red t-shirt with Williams McKinley High School white lettering and an off white pair of shirt before tying my hair back into a tight bun then walking out of the locker room to the gym. I see the diva talking to Kurt once again when we lock eyes once again as she smiles at me slightly before turning her attention back to what the boy was saying causing me to frown a little because I really don’t understand what is going on with her cause she’s acting weird… well weirder than usual. I don’t know why this is bothering me so much since this is what I wanted; for the diva to stop badgering me for a date before I can think further about this, I feel a meaty arm wrapping itself around my shoulders and the overwhelming smell of Axe body spray.

I turned to see that it’s Finn giving that annoying half smirk of his and it’s just makes me want to wipe it off of his face but I reframe from doing so as I smile up at him when he leans forward to capture my lips in a sloppy, wet kiss and I try not to shiver in disgust. I hate the quarterback because it feels like I’m kissing a fish but that would an insult to fishes everywhere as I counted to five before pulling away, sculpting my face to show that I enjoyed the kiss when I really didn’t. The jock seems pleased with himself before looking over my shoulder with a smug look on his face as I followed his gaze to see that he’s looking in the singer’s direction and I see all the hurt and pain in her expression making my guts churn painfully. That’s when Coach Johnson gathers around him before motioning for a girl around fifteen or sixteen with jet black hair goes down her to her shoulder blades with blonde highlights tied in a loose hanging ponytail with a few strains framing her face, an athletic body, pale skin with a small scar above her left eyebrow, and brown eyes that holds a slight mischievous glint to them. Something about this girl rubs me the wrong way and feels like this girl is trouble but I couldn’t for the life of me think why I feel this way.

“We have a new student joining us today Hyori Ryun” Coach Johnson replies.

“Yo” Hyori said with a slight wave.

“Alright enough with the introductions, now I want you to get into groups of threes because we’re playing three on three basketball” Coach Johnson said clapping his hands together.

I watch as Rachel introduce herself and Kurt to Hyori who seemed to get this glint in her eyes that I don’t like at all but I don’t know why I’m getting this sinking feeling like that this girl is bad news. I have a half to go over there to tell the diva to stay away from Hyori but it wouldn’t look good if I do that so I keep my distance as the misfit team makes their way onto the court with another team with all girls but Kurt looks nervous about something like he’s about to throw up. The singer whispers something in his ear as it seems to calm him as Coach Johnson tips the ball up in the air then the Asian girl jumps in the air, sacking the ball in Rachel’s direction who catches it before guns down the court with lightning speed then shooting it into the hoop. I never seen the singer play any type of sports since she’s always has her nose deep in a comic book or whatever but she’s surprisingly good at it as hers and the Asian girl’s teamwork is mesh together well and almost effortlessly with the pale boy hardly touching the ball at all which he seems to be relived about.

Once the game ended, the score was twenty five to eleven as the girls high-five each other with huge grins on their faces as the singer wraps her arm around Kurt’s shoulder, walking off of the court leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as the rest of the games continued but my focus was more on Hyori and Rachel. The two were talking and giggling together with each other like they’ve been friends forever as the basketball player rests her arm on the diva’s arm as she either doesn’t notice or doesn’t do anything to remove it as this unfamiliar feeling bubbles up in my gut. I haven’t a clue what I’m feeling but I don’t like it at all and I was thankful for when coach Johnson finally dismisses you to hit the showers as I gather my stuff to take a quick shower when I hear a few of voices of some of the older cheerios talking.

“Did you see Berry all over the new girl? You would think that she would be able to keep in her pants long enough for the new girl to at least have a chance to learn the rules around here first” Abby said shaking her head.

“I know right but she’s a freak though. It’s hard to believe that Santana is related to something like that” Becky said shaking her head.

“No, she’s only related to Berry by marriage but I don’t know why her dad would chose to marry someone like Berry’s dad is beyond me” Abby said cackling.

Okay that is enough because Rachel’s Dad is one of the sweetest guys that I have ever meet and is someone that I look up besides my own father as I’m not about to let someone like Abby and Becky disrespect like this. I turned off the shower before tying a towel around my body before making my way towards the two as I push Abby up against a wall, pushing my forearm against her throat with an look on my face that makes others run blood cold.

“W-What the h-hell Quinn?” Abby asked fearfully.

“You better watch your fuckin mouth, you don’t ever take about Rachel’s Dad like that ever again” I said glaring at her.

“Why are you getting so anal about? It’s not like she was talking about your Dad” Becky said frowning.

“It doesn’t matter because he’s a great guy and I’m not about to let you or anyone talk shit about him got it” I said menacingly. 

I didn’t wait for response as I changed into my regular clothes before walking out of the locker room in a huff and I know that I’m more than likely going to be kicked off of the Cheerios but I couldn’t care less. I’m not about to let a couple of idiots talk about Mr. Berry like that if I can help it because he’s someone that I admire and has been there for me more times than I can count. He’s a great man and deserves more respect than he’s getting. This town doesn’t appreciate him or his talent. Rachel’s POV Hyori and I said goodbye to Kurt who has to go to the third floor for Biology as we had to walk to the second floor for Pre-Calculus and I was surprised to see how well the aspiring basketball player get along. I was surprised even further when she said that she likes comic comics like me and I knew that that we’re going to be the best of friends as she tells me what her home in Seoul, South Korea was like and the reason for wanting to come over to America to play in the WNBA. Her mother packed up their things and decided to set up a small bakery in town and it’s call Taste of Seoul which is doing well for itself since it’s been open for a few weeks now.

“You should come by and have a taste of our cupcakes” Hyori said smiling.

“Sounds amazing but I’m vegan”

“Don’t worry, we have vegan bake goods and I’m sure that I can make you something” Hyori said winking at me. 

“Hehe um t-thanks” I said laughing nervously.

I don’t know if Hyori is just being friendly or if she’s actually hitting on me because I never had anyone actually hit on me before but I ignore it as we walked into the classroom as Mrs. Norwood get started on the lesson. During the entire lesson Hyori was sending me signals that were a bit… or a lot of the flirtatious side which I don’t know what to do with because I don’t know if that’s how she is or she’s really into me cause I want to date Quinn but she’s not into me. I’m following Kurt’s advice by acting like I’m not interested in her and it will make her interested in me but I’m not sure if it will actually will work but he says that it will as I’m hoping that he’s right on this. I need him to be right.

* * *

End of ch. 3 


	5. Chapter 5

I just don’t understand it all, I really don’t understand. You would think that I would be happy not having Rachel bugging the hell out of me for the last two and half weeks as it seems that she’s barely sparing a single glance at all but with Chun-Li hanging off her arm as they walk down the halls of McKinley with Kurt not too far behind them, laughing about one thing or another. Santana doesn’t seem to mind the girl as she’s on good terms with her but I don’t like her at all cause something about her rubs me the wrong way although I still can’t put my finger on it as to why. Every time I look at the two of them together, it irks the fuck out of me and I don’t like the nerd hanging around her but it’s like it’s none of my business. What’s with the Asian persuasion being all over Rachel like that? Could she be anymore obvious with her flirting? Talk about being easy too and how can Rachel not see what’s going on right in front of her face? I mean she can be on the oblivious side but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure what Hyori’s trying to do.

What’s with the little nerd hardly looking away my way today? Normally she would be all over me, annoying the hell outta me with her constant flirting and declarations but they’ve stopped completely. Wait… why do I even care? If she’s focusing her attention on someone else than that means that I won’t have to worry about constantly asking me out or flirting with me in public anymore? I should feel happy that I’m not the object of her attention but for some reason, instead of feeling joy or excitement, I’m feeling a empty and disappointed… the hell? It must be that salad that I eat for something or else because I gotta be coming down with something if I’m thinking like that as I tied my hair into a high ponytail before walking out to the gym to find the other Cheerios lounging on the bleachers as the girls trying out for the girls’ basketball team.

I wasn’t really paying attention to them as I say down next to Brittany and Santana who was filing her nails as the dancer talks about ducks and something going to fed them after practice as I pulled out a copy of People’s magazine when someone taps me on the shoulder. I looked to see something I thought I would never see in a million years as one Rachel Berry stands next to the girls who are trying out for the teams, wearing a sleeveless grey t-shirt, blue basketball shorts, and sneakers with Hyori’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. I just couldn’t fathom any reason why the nerd was trying out for the basketball team, Chun-Li yes but Rachel hell no though she does have some skills in the sport so she must’ve talked her into it when Brittany makes a comment about the singer.

“Rachie looks cute, playing basketball. Like a mini Michael Jordon but only like a mini me or something” 

“San, why’s Rachel trying out for the basketball team? She doesn’t play sports” I said frowning.

“She said something about it looking good on her transcripts or whatever, I wasn’t really paying attention” Santana said filing her nails but looks up at me for a second with a smirk. “I thought that you were enjoying your Rachel free time. Missing it already, eh Q” 

“Bitch please, I like I would miss that pest pestering every few seconds for a date or declaring her undying love for me” I scoffed.

“Looks like denial isn’t just a river in Egypt” Santana said chuckling.

I flipped her off before turning my attention back to my magazine, occasionally peeking above the pages to see Rachel effortlessly gliding up and down the court with a basketball in her hand before passing it to another Asian girl with grey arm warmers, taking it to the basket and high-fiving her afterwards. I made sure that no one was following my gaze but then I locked eyes with that bitch Chun-Li as she smirking knowingly, making a quick kiss-y face at me as I burn holes into her retreating back. The try-out lasted another twenty minutes before the captain dismisses them as the Asian persuasion walks up to the nerd, smacking her on her ass in greeting and gets reprimanded for it but she just laughs good-naturedly as she wraps her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders. They walked up to other Asian girl from earlier before heading towards the locker-room to change as Coach Sylvester makes herself known to everyone in the gym through a megaphone in a typical Sue fashion then makes us run and go through the routine over and over again until a few girls passed out or puked.

By the time practice was over, I was too tired to think about anything but taking a long hot bath and my soft bed but that I couldn’t help but wonder why would the nerd would want to join the basketball team. I know enough that she wants to go to NYADA and it’s this performing school in New York that she’s been dreaming of going to since forever but I don’t see how joining a sports team is gonna look good on her transcripts if she’s gonna be singing and dancing for a living but whatever. Chun-Li must have talked her into it. Has the bitch ever heard of personal space? Geez, talk about thirsty much and what’s with that damn smirk of hers. It’s like she knows something that I don’t, rubbing it in my face and it irks the hell outta me. I never felt something like this towards someone before and I don’t like how it’s making me feel as I flop down on my bed when someone knocks on my door, opening it regardless of my answer and I look up to see that it’s Mercedes with a hand on her hip. 

“Seriously Quinn? Sulkin in your room?” Mercedes said raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“I’m not sulkin and I don’t remember telling you to come in either” I shot back.

“Tomato, tomato” Mercedes said waving me off. “What’s going on with ya?”

“What makes you think that something’s going on? I’m just tired from Cheerios practices”

“Oh please, dealing with Sue is nothing for you and I can tell that something’s gotcha panties in a bunch so spill” Mercedes said crossing her arms.

I swear that I hate that she can read me so easily but I guess that it comes with the territory of being so close and living together for so long although it doesn’t make it any less annoying when I don’t want to deal with certain things, like now for instantance. I know that there’s no way that the diva’s gonna let this go so I lay completely on my back as she sits on the edge of my bed with her face in my line of sight as she patiently waits for me to gather my thoughts while something of a smirk tugs at the edge of her lips. Why the hell is she smirking for? It’s almost like she’s expecting me to come to some kind of conclusion or whatever. 

“You know what it’s probably nothing and I’m making a big deal outta nothing. I’m gonna take a shower” I said making my way towards the bathroom.  
I almost the sigh that came from behind me but I choose to ignore it for now cause I don’t want to deal with anything with right now as I could feel an oncoming headache.

* * *

Rachel's POV

Hyori and I chose to try out for the girls’ basketball team because it’s something that she wanted to do but not something that she wanted to do by herself even though I know that she could easily accomplished with her talent and dedication to improving her skills. For two weeks we spent everyday in my backyard, playing with Kurt watching from the porch with a rather bored expression then turning his attention to a magazine that he carries in his satchel although he says that he’s there for moral support. On the day of the tryouts, the basketball asks me to tryout as well because it would be fun to have someone to compete against and I had politely declined because joining a sports teams wasn’t my cup of tea as I was planning to stand by my conviction until she challenged me. I was not one to back down from a challenge as it’s not in me to do and I am naturally a competitive person as Papi often says that it’s good thing but it’s much like a double edged sword but it didn’t dawn on me that I’ve been baited into trying out although I guess that it worked out.

I managed to make another friend by the name of Tina Cohen- Chang who was also trying out for the team and she was quite good as a small forward but she has a bit of an stutter or at least that’s what she had lead everyone around her to believe but it wasn’t true in the slightest. Her parents ,mainly her father, are making her trying for an extracurricular activity to straighten her college application as it was either try out for basketball or something that she refuses to talk about as I didn’t press for answer for the moment. All the while I was playing, I notice that Quinn was staring at me throughout the ordeal as she actively pretend to be engulfed in what she was reading, filling me with hope that the plan that Hyori concocted would help my chances of catching her attention but she doesn’t go into too many detail as what it would pertain to. As much as I don’t like being left in the dark about things, she asked of me to trust her and it wasn’t that much of a stretch for me to do and I’ll put a stop to Operation Green Eyes if I feel that it is pushing the limits or that I get the sense someone’s gonna to get hurt.

By the time I arrived home to find that no one was home at the moment with the basketball player and Kurt in tow while going into the kitchen to fix myself something to eat when I notice that there’s a note as it’s from my Dads, saying that they’ll be working late tonight as there’s money in the jar in cupboard for food. I shrug slightly as I walked up the stairs to hopefully catch Santana before she more than likely heads over to Brittany’s after school as I made the mistake of not knocking on the door, walking on something that I wish that I could unsee. Although it wasn’t something I haven’t seen before but I still hate walking in on the two when they’re going at it and they continue to go at it as I return downstairs to my friends as they stare at me with confused looks although they don’t say anything which I’m grateful for. I pulled out my cell to order some pizza and cheesy breadsticks from the vegan pizzeria which has great vegan pizza which I don’t tell either about because I want them is that vegan food isn’t as bad as other makes it out to be as we had a debate on the subject not too long ago.

It was about twenty minutes before the duo came downstairs, reeking of sex with bushy tails but I wasn’t about to bringing up with the others so close as the dancer pops in a Disney movie while waiting for the food to arrive. The basketball player takes it upon herself to place herself into my lap, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and pulling me in close so our heads were touching, pulling out her phone to take several picture of us including of her kissing my temple even pulling Kurt into a few of them and posting them on MySpace.

“What was that for?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Half for posterity and half for showing others how cool my new friends are” Hyori said grinning.

“Why posterity?” Kurt and I questions.

“Don’t worry your pretty little heads about it” Hyori said waving us off. 

* * *

End of ch. 4


	6. Chapter 6

I was doing some homework at the kitchen table when my phone vibrated and I unlock it to see that I have Facebook notification, tapping on it to see that it’s photos of the Asian persuasion draped over Rachel’s lap like a slut. I can believe that the nerd is allowing this and I knew that a few of pictures include Kurt too but majority of them are of the two, sitting in the living room all hugged and I feel my anger boiling underneath the surface. I take a deep breath to calm myself before I do something stupid but I know that this bitch is up to something and using Rachel to do although for some reason she’s unable to see those her new friend’s façade but Santana should be able to. I don’t know why she isn’t doing anything to help her sister since always protects her sister from people who would cause her harm and the new girl falls into the category as she always claims to be able to read others with her Psychic Mexican Third Eye. I may not like the singer all that much but I don’t want her getting hurt or someone making a fool out of her so it’s up to me to put a stop to this madness but I need information on the enemy and I know guess the person to give me that information as I type a message to that person. I set my phone down when Daddy walks into the kitchen, sitting down next to me with a smile on his face and I noticed that he’s wearing regular clothes as today is one of his rare days that he doesn’t have to go to the office or prepping for a case. He’s more relaxed and stressed out as I like this side of him and it gives me more time to spend with him as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him as I rest my head on his shoulder.

“Hey baby girl, how’s the school coming along?” Daddy asked curious.

“It’s coming”

“Cheerio practice? I heard from a certain someone that you’re next in line to become head Cheerio” Daddy said smiling. 

“Mercedes told you, didn’t she” I said looking up at him. 

“No, she didn’t tell me but Riley on the other hand, did also that the current Cheerio Diana is considering taking you under her wing to show you the ins and outs of it” Daddy said chuckling.

“How does he know that?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not exactly sure but that’s what he told me” 

“He better not be trying to sway Diana’s decision” I said frowning. “As much as I want to be head Cheerio, I want to earn it on my own term and not because he’s whispering my name in her ear” 

“I’m proud of you, Quinn and I know that you’re gonna get that position” Daddy said kissing me on the temple.

“Thanks Daddy, enjoying your day off?” I asked curious.

“Yeah, I got in some much needed sleep and I’m thinking about going into the den to listen to records. Wanna come with?”

“Heck yeah” I said grinning.

I followed him to the den where Daddy keeps all of his records of Anita Baker, the Supremes, the Temptations, Smokey Robinson, Luther Vandross and many others but my favorite is James Brown’s It’s A Man’s World. I love James Brown and his style although Daddy always told me that music and soul doesn’t see color and I kept that in mind, leading to he showing me Teena Marie as proof of it as I love singing enough it’s only around the room. I love singing just because but I have no desire to become a singer like Rachel or Mercedes but that’s okay. We sit in the den, listening to record after record when Mama called us for dinner when we came back into the kitchen and she made smothered pork chops, peas and mashed potatoes as we talked about day and anything that came to mind when my phone buzzes.

**_XXX-XXX-XXXX: Consider it done and you owe for this one. I want my usual fee._ **

I smirked slightly but I quickly sculpted my face when Mercedes turns her attention towards me because the last thing that I need is for her getting suspicious of what I’m doing. Once dinner was finished and the leftover was put away, I went upstairs to my room to start on a new page of my sketchbook when my sister cornered me, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me into her room as she locks the door behind her. 

“What’s up with you at dinner? Before you start frontin and acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about, I saw you smirking at your phone. You’re up to something” Mercedes said putting her hands on her hips.

“Okay but you have to keep it a secret” I said sighing.

“Tell me what you’re up to and we’ll see”

“Fine, I don’t trust that Hyori chick that Rachel’s been hanging out with me. I have a bad feeling about her but I know that she’s not gonna believe me if I told her to stay away from her so I’m gonna get some… detective work” I said looking away slightly.

Silence passes for a moment before Mercedes busts laughing, holding her stomach as her laughter racks through her whole body and I was starting to get really offended that she’s laughing at me. I don’t see how any of this is laugh or why she’s not taking me seriously because I’m very seriously about revealing the truth about this bitch but it looks like I’m the only one concerned that the nerd might be getting set up after several minutes, she finally calms down.

“I’m sorry Q but it sounds to me like you’re jealous” Mercedes giggles.

“Jealous? Of that bitch? Hell nah, why would I be jealous of her?” I scoffed.

“You never acted this way when you had Rachel’s attention and you claimed you wanted her attention on someone else. It happen and now you’re jealous that you’re no longer the center of her world anymore” Mercedes said smiling knowingly. 

“I wouldn’t care if it was someone would appreciate her affection but suddenly this girls comes out of nowhere and she’s interested in Rachel Berry who has the biggest ego and so much confidence that it rivals the Milky Way” I said throwing my hands in the air. “She’s infuriating and there’s no way I could possibly like her in that way. I’m not even gay and even if I was, Rachel isn’t my type”

“If Hyori was using Rachel, she’s not getting much out of it since she’s pretty low on the totem pole and I’m pretty sure that she doesn’t care about her popularity like most kids that go to this school. Are you sure that she even gay?” Mercedes asked raising an eyebrow. 

“She’s been practically draped all over Rachel’s arm ever since she came to this school and the pictures on Facebook says it all” I said showing her the pictures.

“She’s pretty and if Rachel is dating her then she has some serious game then” Mercedes said impressed.

“Not helping, Cedes” I said glaring at her. 

“Just saying but it’s not your problem and if she is a problem then I’m sure that Santana’ll handle it since she is Rachel’s sister. There’s no way that she’s gonna let Rachel get used especially by some pussy. Best believe that” Mercedes said putting her hand on my shoulder. 

I want to believe that Santana would handle the situation but I’m not so sure about that at this point so I guess that I just have to wait and see what happens before making my next move.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I came to school to find Hyori and Kurt waiting for me out front and they generally happy to see which is a good turn of events from the pervious school year when I have to come to school by myself. This year is turning out differently since I’m out to a good start with friends as we walked through the double doors to see that there wasn’t about many people here this early in the morning so we walked to where the basketball tryouts list is being posted to see that Tina was already there. She’s pretty good and was a good teammate as she’s one of the few people that didn’t mind being around me as she notices us walking up to her, giving us a small smile before turning our attention to the list to see if we could find our names. The basketball player quickly found her name at the very close the top as my name was almost directly below hers and Tina’s name was somewhere in the middle, meaning that the all three of us are on the basketball team as we squealed loudly. Kurt tried to happy for us but I could tell that he was off as I pulled him off to the side so we could talk.

“What’s wrong, Kurt?” I asked confused.

“Nothing” Kurt asked shaking his head.

“Come on, I know that it’s more than that. So spill it” 

“It’s just… you three are gonna be jocks and it won’t be long before you forget all about me and I’ll… I’ll all alone away” Kurt said as the tear swells in his eyes.

“I promise you Kurt that we won’t forget about you. You’re my first friend in this hellhole and there’s no way that I would leave you alone” I said wiping his tear. “You have my word and I never go back on my word”

“Yeah, Rachel’s right. We‘re not gonna let popularity go to our heads” Hyori said wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “And way to go Naruto on us, Rachel” 

“We got you, Kurt” Tina said giving him a thumbs-up. 

“Okay, I believe you” kurt said with a nod.

“Alright” I said smiling.

“Who’s Naruto?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m calling an anime marathon cause we need educate this boy” Hyori said punching the air.

“You’re so in for it” Tina said shaking her head.

Just when I thought that Kurt couldn’t get any paler but in that moment, he got paler and I knew that he was in for a long night ahead of him but I’m sure that he’ll be fine since he’s got me and Tina to restrain Hyori from getting too out of hand. I love anime as much as the next person but I’m not one for having sit through hours upon of different anime, it seems a little much. The rest of the day was pretty much blur except for Quinn giving the basketball player the stink eye and glaring at her back every so often and I think her plan may be working a little too well if her plan was to piss the head Cheerio off but I did warn that she’s not something that you would want to be pissing off. She was just wave me off, saying that she can handle herself and I really hope that she can because I don’t want have to be peeling her off of the ground but after school was the real test as the basketball captain Esmeralda Taylor works us until we could barely stand from the constant running suicides, testing our endurance and stamina. It feels like she took a page out of Sylvester’s guidebook except she wasn’t yelling at us while we were doing this but I’ve never been this sore before in my life but this is the price to pay if I want to be on this team and I’m not one for quitting or giving up.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	7. Chapter 7

I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I’m a part of the girls’ basketball team although I wasn’t planning on joining any sports teams but Hyori had all but begged me to try out with her. It wasn’t in me to not help out a friend in need so I tried out and in turn, I gained a friend in the form of Tina Cohen-Chang as well as a spot on the team as the three of us with Kurt in tow are picking up our home jerseys and away-game jerseys. Our letterman jackets aren’t coming in for another couple of days but it doesn’t matter since I’m not even sure if I’m planning on wearing it to be honest as I never saw myself as becoming an athlete. I’ve gotten used to be on the bottom of the social hierarchy that’s been established at McKinley but I never considered myself a loser or beneath anyone here despite what has said or what I’ve been told. I don’t let it get to me as I worked on getting good enough grades to move to New York to accomplish my dream but I do want to be able to leave something as my legacy for future generations to remember me by. Plus I plan on making a certain head Cheerio realize that we belong together and if being on the basketball helps in any kind of way then I’m going to utilize everything in my arsenal to prove that I am worthy of her affections. Hyori wraps her arm around my shoulders, pulling me out my thoughts as she grins at me like we won the lottery as it seems that her plan for taking over the world through basketball is right on course. I don’t see how basketball has anything to do with world domination but I’ll let her have her delusions when we stops suddenly to see Quinn stand in front of us with her arms folded over chest, looking intimidating to most people but I think she looks radiant as ever. Tina and Kurt flinch under the head Cheerio’s intense gaze but the basketball player didn’t look fazed in the slightest, giving her a small salute.

“Hello Quinn, what do we owe this pleasure?” I asked keeping my voice even.

“I need to talk to you. Privately” Quinn said seriously.

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friends” 

Quinn looked taken back by response but she quickly masks it with a look of indifference and it takes everything in me not to try hug her but I know that I have to stick to the plan. 

“Joining the basketball team? Seriously Rachel, what were you thinking?” Quinn asked frowning. 

“I was just helping out a friend is all” I said shrugging my shoulders. 

“She was awesome” Hyori said patting me on the shoulder. 

“I should’ve known that you were behind this” Quinn scoffs. “Ever since you came to this school, you’ve been nothing but a nuisance” 

“Ouch, harsh much. Someone woke on the side of the bed this morning?” Hyori asked raising an eyebrow.

“You got Rachel thinking that she can become something that she’s not. She’s equipped to become a jock and you’re more likely pressuring her into it” Quinn said glaring Hyori down. 

“You got to be kidding me. Rachel was amazing out there on the court and the captain saw that she has some serious skills. I believe in her and so should you”

“You don’t know how cruel people are at this school and I’m trying to protect from getting hurt” 

“Quinn, thank you for trying to look out for me but I couldn’t care less about what my peers think of me because everyone that I will come cross with will form an opinion whether I like it or not. Plus I would like to think that I have grown a rather thick skin for it to be honest” I said smiling. “honestly I didn’t think that you cared about me that much but I’m glad that I was wrong. If you ever want to hang out with us then you know where to find us” 

“Well that was weird” Tina said scratching her head. “What was that about?”

“Don’t worry Tina, we’ll catch you up on what’s going on” Kurt said patting her on the shoulder.

“But did you see how angry she got though? It looked like she was already to beat me down which means that everything is going according to plan” Hyori said smirking. “She’s totally jealous”

 

“I don’t know about all of this, Hyori. I think that this might come back to bite us in the butt later” I said unsure about this plan. 

“Okay, we’ll cool it for now. We’re gonna have our hands full with conditioning and practice to actually worry about anything else but I’m just saying no one reacts like that if they ain’t jealous”

“I’ll admit that she confronted you about joining the team if she wasn’t interested” Tina said after Kurt everything to her. 

“I wouldn’t know but I’ll have to take your word for it. Lets go before we’re late to class” 

Throughout the day Quinn was glaring holes into the back Hyori’s head every time she saw us together although she had pulled me aside in passing of fifth period, trying to make sure that I wasn’t being pressured into joining the team. I reassured her that I’m doing of my own accord but I couldn’t stop myself from teasing her about her being concerned about little ol’ me and the cheerleader rolls her eyes, lightly pushing me. The rest of the day was rather boring to be honest as Tina, Hyori and I joined the rest of the gym inside of the gym as Esmeralda turned up the notch on practice, pushing us to the limit. By the time I got home, all I was able to do was take a shower and fell asleep as my head hit my pillow but sleep didn’t last too long when my door is forced open as Santana strutted into the room, taking my shoes and my pants off since I don’t like wearing pajama bottoms to bed. She pulls the cover over me, ruffling my hair slightly quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

I don’t know why I’m so worried over Berry since I never cared what she did or who she was with but I can’t shake the feeling that I can’t trust that bitch Hyori that’s hanging around lately. I might not like the tiny nerd all that much but she doesn’t deserve to be played around with and manipulated so when I went to talk to Jacob Ben Israel, I have do some snooping for me on the bitch as I meet him in the part of the park where no one would notice us. I hate meeting with the little creep but he’s the only one that I know that can handle the jobs I need getting done with discretion as the bug-eyed blogger wanted in return was a pair of one of the Cheerio’s panties. He doesn’t have to know that I just buy a new pack of panties and I’m not about to give him none of girls’ underwear to this freak. 

“Good to see you Fabray” Israel said smiling creepily.

“I’m gonna stop you right, Israel” I said holding up my hand. “Did you get the info that I asked for?”

“Do you have what I want?” Israel asked excitedly.

“Yeah, here” I said tossing him the panties.

Israel fumbles to catch them before lifting him up to his nose, inhaling deeply like it was a drug and I stop myself from making gagging noses before getting his attention back to the task at hand. He hands over what he found as I flip through the notes that he collected but none of was I was looking forward or able to use to get Hyori to leave Rachel alone until I came across something in her medical records. 

_This is it! Watch out Hyori, I’m coming for you. You messed with the wrong head Cheerio‘s nerd. Wait what?! Where the hell did that come from? Nevermind, not important._

I got the information that I need and now I just have to utilize to make sure the this bitch leave Rachel alone, going back home as I take a quick shower before going down for dinner. I went into my room to grab something when I see Mercedes holding Hyori’s medical records as she looks up at me in shock and I knew that I was in big trouble if I didn’t start explaining myself. 

“Quinn, why the hell do you have Hyori’s medical records? Explain yourself” Mercedes said putting the papers down on my desk. 

“I… I’m trying to protect Rachel and that bitch’s manipulating her. I need something big to make sure that she stops” I said frowning. 

“And you think that blackmailing her about having an miscarriage at fifteen is the way to go about it! Are you crazy?! This isn’t something to play around just because you’re jealous that Rachel might have feeling for someone other than you. Get over yourself” Mercedes said angrily. 

“I’m not jealous!”

“Oh please, you’ve gotten so used to having Rachel’s head so far up your ass since forever and now that she might be moving on to someone else, you can’t handle it” Mercedes scoffs. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I have a boyfriend that I’m madly in love with” I said crossing my arms. 

“Gurl, stop frontin’. I know you better than anyone and I know that you care less about that boy and the only reason why you’re dating him is because he’s popular which is pretty shallow and you’re better that,

Quinn. I know that you are but you’ll have to see you deserve better” Mercedes said looking at me pleadingly. “Please don’t do this, sis. You’re going to regret it for the rest of your life and if you truly care about Rachel then stand by her decision even if you think that she’s making a horrible decision”   
I looked down at the at information and I knew what’ll happen if I spread this around school, thinking about what Mercedes has said I know that it’s wrong idea as I would never be able to forgive myself or look myself in the mirror. I wouldn’t be able to look my parents in the eyes because they didn’t raise me to be intentionally cruel to others so I shredded the notes. I’ll just have let my nerd make her own decisions no matter how much I don’t like them but it doesn’t mean that I can’t look after her and make sure that doesn’t do anything to outlandish. The diva looks at me with a proud smile on her face, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as we walked down stairs for dinner.

“You know if you and Rachel ever have children, they’ll be tiny terrors” Mecedes giggles. 

“Don’t even joke about something like that” I said scrunching my face up in disgust. 

“What?! What I heard from Santana, the pint sized nerd is packing” Mercedes teases. “You think that you’re gonna be satisfied with Finn and his baby penis” 

“Please stop talking” I said covering my ears.

Mercedes laughs as we walk into the kitchen to find Mama standing over the stove putting the finishing touches on dinner, Daddy reading up on his cases but Riley’s the only one that isn’t here. I assume that he was still out with his friends or something as I sit across from Daddy when he looks up, smiling warmly. 

“How are my two favorite girls?” asks Daddy putting his papers away. 

“We’re good, Dad” Mercedes said smiling.

“Are you sure? Sounded like you were having an intense conversation” Daddy said raising an unconvinced eyebrow. 

“Oh … you heard that, huh?” I asked slumping in my chair. 

“You two were loud but I’m not really sure what the argument was about” 

“We were arguing which boy band was better: New Edition or Boy II Men but we let it go because we weren’t getting where” Mercedes said waving off Daddy’s concern.

Daddy looks between us for a moment when Mama sets the food on the table and he turns his attention to loading his plate with food which I’m glad that he didn’t dig into our argument further even more so that Mercedes covered for me. I don’t think that I would have been able to lie to him because I’ve never been able to get away with anything especially with my parents since they’ve been able to read me like an open book. I dug into the food and forget about what happened, putting it behind for the moment.

* * *

End of ch. 6


	8. Chapter 8

I knew that my life was going to hectic with joining the basketball team along with Hyori and Tina as our captain is truly taskmaster, taking a page out of Sue Sylvester’s handbook. I’ve never ran so many suicides in my life and having to spend so much time conditioning my body to be able to handling running up and down the court, dibbling a ball against an opposing team. I was surprised about Quinn confronting me about joining the team and assuming that my teammate was manipulating my decision while on one hand, she was a factor in the deciding process but I do have a mind of my own. I would never allow anyone to exploit or influence me as both of my fathers have raise me to think for myself and be a strong, independent woman that doesn’t need anyone to take care of her. I know that I have to be strong especially in a town like Lima where you will be met with prejudice if you stray from what they consider normal and I know that nothing about me is normal as I had to hear someone saying to my face or my back about an arrange of things.

When I was younger, it would hurt my feelings and I would come home with tears running down my face because I would get teased from being physically different, about my family or everything in between. Papi would take me in his arms, sit me on his lap as he wipes the tears from eyes and tell me that the kids in my classroom only pick on me because they was jealous of the things that I have and things that I am capable of. He always tell me that I should be confident in my singing abilities as well as my body as there would never be another person like me and I take those words to heart as I will not anyone make me feel ashamed or feel less than beautiful. I hold my head up high with my chest out as I know that I would friends that will appreciate me for everything that I am and I think that I have as they help me work towards winning over the affections of the girl that I love. Although I don’t understand why the cheerleader doesn’t like Hyori very much and the anger that flares up every time she’s around as the sentiment that she’s trying protect to me from her.

I know that the basketball player can be… a bit much at times but I think that she’s a good person and hasn’t done anything that would warrant the angel’s automatic dislike. Hyori says that Quinn’s jealous but I don’t why would she be jealous or what she would be jealous but I told her that we probably lay off for awhile and thankful she agree to it as practice is taking up enough of our time. I found myself standing in the driveway, working on my teamwork with my teamwork with Kurt sitting on the porch, reading a Vogue magazine uninterested what we were doing but I know that he’s still feeling a little left out. We reassured him that things wouldn’t change that much or that we would leave him for the popular crowd because I made him a promise that we’ll be friends no matter what and when I make a promise, I keep my word. We decide to take break for awhile as I walk on to the porch, sitting down across from the fashionsta as he turns his attention from his reading to me while the taller basketball player flops down next to unceremoniously, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. It causes him to scrunch up his nose in disgust as he pushes her arm around but Hyori takes in stride, rolling her eyes good-naturedly as Tina and I giggles. 

“So Kurt, how are you enjoying Sailor Moon?” Tina asked curious. 

“So far so good but I would love a man like Tuxedo Man. Good-looking, suave, and looks good in a tux and cape combo” Kurt said fanning himself. “A man after my own heart” 

“Told you that he’s only watching it for the eye candy” Hyori snickers. 

“Doesn’t why he’s watching as he’s watching so Kurt, any guys that you have your eye on? I mean you sit here, listening and helping me get my girl and I would like to help you if that’s alright” I said curious. 

“Yeah, they call me Cupid for a reason and I love a challenge” Hyori said rubbing her hand together evilly. 

“No one that’s not a celebrity and if I do find someone, I would prefer to woo themselves and Hyori, please ’attempting’ to help” Kurt said a little fearful. 

“Ugh fine, I won’t do but I have excellent gaydar by the way” Hyori said dejectedly. “What about any one got your heart in a flutter?” 

Tina’s cheeks quickly turns a bright pink as she looks down at her lap with a huge grin on her face as we instantly jump on her to get information about her possible love interest although she denies it at first. After a little bit of probing, the goth girl spills her guts about Mike Change (no relation) and the more that she talks about him, the glow that surrounds with a look of being head over heels and it reminds me of myself when I think of Quinn. I wants my friend to be happy and I think the football player/dancer is a very sweet guy as I talk to him a few times in passing and he‘s always polite, often has a joke or two up his sleeve. The taller basketball and I look at each other with a knowing look on our faces and knew what we were planning to do as a little recon mission is in order before putting anything into action. After talking on the porch for almost two hours, Kurt and Tina had to head home but Hyori wasn’t in a rush to go home just yet and I notice that all of us about who we liked or didn’t like, she hadn’t told us who she interested in. 

“Hyori, can I ask you something?” 

“As much as I love hanging out with you Rachel, I am not sleeping with you” Hyori said with an overly exaggerated wink. 

“Oh my god, do you always have to make a perverted joke of everything” I groaned. 

“No but seeing get all flustered is hilarious but go ahead, ask your question” Hyori giggles. 

“I realized that you never told us if there was anyone that you interested. Is there?” I asked curious. 

Hyori’s smile falters slightly as her gaze drops to her lap for a moment before she sigh quietly, let out a slow shaky breath as she runs a hand through her hair and I knew something in her past must have made this normally confident girl unsure of herself. I reach over the table to gently hold her hand as she tries to gather her thoughts for what she might say to me before looking up to see that uncertainty and sadness in her eyes. The basketball explains to me that there was someone that had cared deeply about when she was fourteen as he was about sixteen or seventeen when he met him as he was very charming and handsome. He had say all the things to her although her mother didn’t approve him but she didn’t care as he was considered the big man on campus because someone like him had taken interest in her. They started talking and Hyori quickly fell in love with him as they started dating which her mother didn’t approve of and tried to separate so she would meet her boyfriend in secret. After a few weeks of dating, the basketball had given him her virginity and it was magical but as luck would have it, he had broken up with her the following week and she felt used, dirty and heartbroken.

Hyori thought she would never love again and after a few weeks of not leaving her room, she found that she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend’s baby. She tried to tell hi in hopes that he would take responsibility for the child but he instead called her a whore and started to spread nasty rumors about her as it became difficult for her to attend school without people pointing and whispering behind her back. This went on for nearly five months before Hyori felt a sharp pain in her stomach before being rushed to the hospital only to find out that she had lost the baby a week after her fifteenth birthday. That day was the most horrible day of her life because over the course of a few months, she had become a little excited about becoming a mother but now she had lost part of herself. By the end of her story, the both of us was in tears and I couldn’t believe that my friend had to go something like that as I wanted to hunt down the bastard that let heartlessly her go through this alone. I move around the table to sit down next to her, wrapping my arms around the basketball player as she wraps her arms around me while telling me that she was okay as I didn’t have to worry about her. I know that Hyori says that she’s fine and taking one day at time but I can’t imagine what’s going through her head especially during the anniversary of losing her child. 

“I have to thank you, Rachel” Hyori said wipping her eyes. 

“What?” I asked confused. 

“You’re the only one that I ever told that story to and didn’t look at me like I was broken or something. You just hugged like a real friend would and I have to be honest with you, you’re the first friend that I made while moving to this country that just wanted to be friends with the real me” Hyori said smiling slightly. “I have acquaintances that just wanted to be friends with me because they want the popularity or for my good looks” 

“Of course, I mean I know that I’m already good-looking as you can see” I said running my hand through hair causing the both of us to laugh. “But really, I like you as a person Hyori and what you went through is something I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. If you ever just want to talk or anything, I’m here for you” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it but I have to hook you and Tina with your Mr./Mrs. Right and I have my work cut out for me” Hyori said rubbing her hands like a cartoon villain. 

“I’m starting think that you’re a little crazy” I said shaking my head good-naturally. 

“I would prefer because at least with the insane, they know that they’re crazy but hey, you’re stuck with me” Hyori said smiling. “Later Rach” 

I smile as I watch my friend walk down the street, looking lightly than I ever seen her as I walk inside towards the kitchen to find Papi and Dad in the kitchen laughing as I walk over towards them. I wrap my arms around the both of them as they look at each other with confused looks on their face but wrapping their arms around each other, squeezing me between them.

“Oh my god, good guys are embarrassing” 

I look to see Santana standing in the doorway when Dad flashes her a devious smile before my sister to run for it but she doesn’t get far as she cries out annoyed as she’s brought back into the kitchen, over Dad’s shoulder. He sets her down on the barstool before she bombarded by hugs all sides despite what she might say, I know that the cheerleader enjoys the attention.

“God, you guys give me a headache” Santana said pushing us away. 

“Yeah but I think that a certain blonde leggy dancer could fix it for you” I said smirking. 

“You are so dead” Santana said chasing after me.

* * *

End of ch. 7


	9. Chapter 9

I really, really hate when Mercedes is right and this time is no different because if I leak this information about Hiyori, it’s only to going make me feel horrible and as much as I dislike this girl, I don’t want to ruin her life. I manage to convince JBI to put the file back where he got it from and made him swear that he wouldn’t tell a soul about the information he dug up or I will make sure that he never reproduce, let alone breathe on his own ever again. When the little nerd realize that I was not kidding, he swore on the lives of his grandchildren (like he’ll ever have any) that he wouldn’t breathe a word to anyone with a trail of pee running down his leg. I left after that but I’ll have to find a way to get that harpy away from Rachel but a little miffed that my own sister would think that I like that little nerd in any way, shape or form which is totally ridiculous. I may be a lot of things but I’m not heartless and in some twisted kinda way, I do sorta care about what happens to her. I mean even Rachel doesn’t deserve to be taken advantage of but I don’t know why Santana isn’t doing the same thing, this is the girl’s sister after all.

I guess that it falls me to protect the little nerd if no one else is gonna do it. I swear, a Jones’ job is never done. I’m walking towards the library because I have free period and I could use the silent to plan out my next move with having to deal with all the idiot that are normally roaming the halls. I should’ve been paying attention to where I was going or I would have seen the person that I had collided with and avoided the head on collision that cause the both of us to fall over, smacking our head together. 

“If Rachel wasn’t pinning after you, I would think that you were trying to make a pass at me”

I groan in pain to see the bane of existence laying underneath me with a smug smirk on her face as I quickly stand up, glaring at her because there’s no way that I would a pass at her or any girl for that matter. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not remotely interested in making a pass at you or any girl as I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going” I said dusting myself off. 

“You know what they say about straight white girls and them wanting to experiment” Hiyori said pushing herself off the ground, still smirking. “Plus the good little goody-two shoes are all ways the freakiest” 

I glare at her but it does little to deter the smirk etched on her smug face as I turn on my heel to continue my way to the library and I assume that the nuisance would have left me alone but she stuck to me like glue. She quietly hums just to annoy me as we walk through the door of the library, grabbing a few books before taking a sit at one of the tables in the back while Asian Persuasion sits across from, pulling out what I assume is schoolwork or homework. At least she’s being quiet for the moment. Who know how long it’ll last? I manage to get through a few pages of Macbeth when a folded paper slides across the table, sitting in my peripheral vision but I ignore it for a few minute before the nagging feeling to open begins to build. I ignore for a couple of second as my fingers itch to reach and open it but I don’t make a move until it becomes too much for me to ignore as I pick up the note to see that it only says ’hi!’ with smiley face next to it. I look up at the basketball player with an annoyed look on my face which is returned with cheeky smile and a small salute as I am tempted just to wipe it off of her face as I push myself out of my seat because I know that there’s way that I’m going to get any work done like this.

This time the nuisance doesn’t follow me as I walk out of the library angrily when a certain nerd’s face comes into view as she turns the corner but stops dead in her tracks when she notices me. I pick on that this time, she’s wearing her letterman jacket over her superhero t-shirt which would normally wouldn’t go well together as it wasn’t done but somehow the little dork manages to make it work. Her hair is flowing down her back in waves under a red beanie and her thick rimmed glasses that frames her face as she wears them when she forgets to wear her contacts to school. Only Rachel would find a way to look adorable and hot at the time… where the hell did that come from. Since when do I check out Rachel Berry, I must be coming down with something. The geek had started walking again and I had expected her to say something to me like she normally does but shocks is that she doesn’t say anything, only nods in greeting but keeps walking past me without a word. What the fuckin’ hell was that? Did she… Did that little nerd just walk past me like I’m some random girl on the street?!

Oh hell nah, oh hell to the nah! I am Quinn Jones and I will NOT be ignored. Especially by Rachel Fuckin’ Berry! She got another thang comin. I march in the direction of the nerd that has the gall to ignore me as I turn the corner to see one of the baby Cheerio talking up, blatantly flirting wit her with one poorly manicured hand on the basketball player’s forearm. This bitch has the audacity to Rachel a slip of paper, containing what I assume is her number and fuck that shit as I walk up to them but I was cut off by my mountain of a boyfriend who‘s grinning like someone told him that someone was filming one of his superhero film in Lima. 

“Hey babe, I was looking for you” Finn said pressing his chapped lips against my cheek. 

“I told you to stop calling me that” I said glaring at him. 

“Oooo scary Quinn’s out” Finn said backing away from me slightly. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Breadsticks with me” 

I sigh annoyed by Finn’s presence as he’s a nice guy but incredibly dense without an original thought in his head as I tend to feel bad for using him to further my popularity and it was kinda excepted of me as the head Cheerio to out with the quarterback. I don’t really feel anything for him and if my parents knew that I was using the dopey boy like this that they would be disappointed in me, telling me that I shouldn’t be stringing him along and that I’m better than this. It’s time to end this charade and the last thing that I wanted to do was hurt him but it needs to happen. I grab Finn by the hand, leading him towards one of the empty classroom before telling him plain and simple that we should break up because I don’t feel the same way that he feels about me. Of course, he asks me if there’s someone else which there isn’t then proceeds to tell me that he could do better, that he could be better but I told that it wasn’t him as the feeling just wasn’t there. The mountain boy hung his head, dejectedly before walking sadly and I couldn’t stop myself from feeling horrible for breaking his heart this way but it would have been so much worse if I can continued pretending to I was in love with him.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur but the quarterback kept looking at me with that pitiful look in his eyes, begging him to take him back but he’ll just have to get over it or find someone else to fill his time. I sit on top of the bleachers with my eyes looking up at the sky, watching the clouds rolling by as someone walks up the stairs but I didn’t want to talk to anyone as they sit one bench down from me. 

“That one looks like a cumulonimbus” 

“What?” I asked looking down to Rachel staring up at me.

“Hehe I knew that would get your attention” Rachel said smiling softly. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I heard about you and Finn’s breakup and I wanted to make sure that you were okay” Rachel said furrowing her eyebrows slightly. “You might not considers us friends or anything but I do care about you, Quinn” 

“You didn’t seem to care very much earlier when you walk past me without saying anything” I said frowning. 

“I seem to remember a certain head Cheerio constantly telling me that to stop talking to her in the hallway but when I finally decide to honor your wishes, you’re upset about it” Rachel said scratching the back of her neck. “Which is it, Quinn? Do you want me to talk to you in the halls or not because you can’t have it both ways” 

“Oh please, don’t turn this around on me and don’t think for a second that I didn’t see you flirting with that baby Cheerio in the hallway” I said glaring at her. “I know that she slipped you her number. Looking for some girl replace me for your little but you know that it work” 

Rachel looks up at me with a strange look on her face as she giggles to herself before standing up, placing her hands behind her hand then slowly makes her way down a few step as she looks up at me with a smile on her face, winking. Without another word, the little nerd walks down the bleachers and I couldn’t be anymore confused about what just happen when my phone buzzes in my pocket to see that it’s a text from Santana, asking if I was planning to go to Puck’s party on Saturday. I send off a quick text saying that I would probably stop for a quick second but it’s a Puckerman party and knowing that the mohawk jock will only spend most of the time that I’m there, hitting on me and trying to get into bed with him. Even though he’s Finn’s best friend, he doesn’t find anything wrong with flirting with me every chance he gets but I’m not interested in going anything with him regardless of I’m with the quarterback or not. I head home only to be dragged up to my room by Mercedes to find the Latina there as well before my sister bombards me with questions about my breakup which I’m not surprised that she found out as she’s always up on the latest gossip. 

“I’m surprised that you actually broke up with but thank god that you did because you can do so much better” Santana said filing her nails. “But now he’s moping around like someone stole his balls although he didn’t have any in the first place” 

“Are you okay?” Mercedes asked more sympathetically. 

“Actually I feel great, like there’s a weight off of my shoulders” I said smiling somewhat. 

“And now that you’re newly single, we can celebrate with a good ol’ fashion girls day with the trimmings” Mercedes said rubbing her hands together. 

“More like an excuse for you to pig out but it doesn’t really matter because I’m done for anything” I giggle. 

“Or if you really want to get over someone is to under someone new” Santana said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Ew, don’t be gross San” I said scrunching up my nose in disgust. 

“And you don’t be such a prude” Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

“You two are ridiculous” Mercedes said shaking her had.

* * *

End of ch. 9 


	10. Chapter 10

My head is pounding and my mouth taste like it’s been stuffed with a bunch of cotton balls as my whole body aches especially my back but the last thing that I want to do right now is get up since this blanket that I’m laying on is warm and comfortable. I was about fall back to sleep when I feel something poking into my lower back and I was about to ignore, attempting to move away from it only find myself unable to as something holds me in place. I open my eyes instantly regretted as the sunlight peeks through the blinds to realize that I’m still at the Puckermans specifically Puck’s room as the walls are covered with Sports Illustrated posters. I can’t remember how the heck I got in here but quickly checking to see if I had a drunken one night but that thought was soon dashed as I’m still wearing the clothes from the previous night before turning to face who’s in this bed with me. I pray to God that it wasn’t the Mohawk jock or my ex boyfriend as I shift carefully to come face to face with one Broadway obsessed nerd turned jock Rachel Barbra Berry which I guess that it‘s improvement from the previous options.

I take closer at the sleeping girl that she looks peaceful when she asleep and not running her mouth about some musical or whatever as much of what happened last night except me explaining to Finn why I had broken up with him in the first place. I remember someone swooping in and putting him in his place or on the ground, everything’s hazy then I’m reminded of something hard now poking my thigh to look down to see that the nerd’s sporting a prominent bulge in the middle of her skinny jeans. I’ll admit that I may or may not have overacted a little by pushing the tiny diva out of the bed as she falls hard from the sound of it, groaning loudly as I look over the edge of the bed to see her, rubbing her head pitifully causing me to feel bad. The singer looks up at me before pushing herself off of the ground and disappearing into the bathroom then returning to place some Advil in my hand along with a bottle of water which I gratefully take as she looks at with worry and concern in her eyes. I was expecting Rachel start running her mouth but she surprisingly stays quiet before putting her shoes on, letting me know that she’ll let Mercedes know where I’m at as a part of me didn’t want her to go which is really weird.

The next thing that happen catches me off guard as the basketball player presses a lingering kiss on my forehead before pulling back slightly, smiling softly as she walks out of the room without another word, confusing me the hell outta of me. I plop down onto the bed, closing my eyes in hope’s that sleep would come but after laying there for a good ten minutes, I knew that it was pointless when the door opens slowly to see my sister walking like a zombie. She plops down face first into the bed, groaning loudly before slowly shifting over to make room for her which she moves further onto the bed and after a couple minutes of silence, I knew that my sister had fallen asleep. It was long before she’s snoring up a storm as this is familiar as we used to share a room when we were younger as the diva’s snoring would keep up at night, begging my parents to allow me my own room. They would tell me that I would miss sharing a room but I didn’t see how as I didn’t understand with my kid brain although now that I have a room of my room of own, I find myself missing the fun times that we had, staying up giggling and talking about girl things.

It wasn’t long before my sister’s snoring lulls me to sleep until Puck kicks out cause his mom was coming back earlier than expected and needed to put the house back to the way that it was. Thankful I was feeling better than I had this morning thanks to Rachel taking care of me but Mercedes still hung-over as she moans about her headache and her stomach as Santana and Brittany weren’t faring much better as I knew that it would have been better if I drive everyone home. The ride was silent for the most part as I thought that the two thirds of the Unholy Trinity had fallen asleep in the backseat until Santana asks something that catches me off guard before looking at her through the rear view mirror. 

“What was that, Lopez?” 

“I asked if my sister made you less of prude. I mean the way that you stuck to her lips all night and nearly cut a bitch for making out with hers before disappearing for the rest of the night. I assumed that ya’ll did the deed”

“I DID WHAT?!” 

“Ngh, too loud Quinnie” Brittany moans miserably. 

“Sorry Britt but I didn’t sleep with Rachel… at least I don’t think that I did” I said frowning.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t think?” Santana asked frowning. “Either you did or didn’t cause I swear if you hurt my sister in any way I swear to god that I’ll-”

“She was fine when we woke this morning fully clothed but I don’t even going upstairs with her last night” I said frowning. 

Santana lets out a sigh relief but there’s a bit of my memory that’s fuzzy and the only one that has the answers had left before I could even ask my questions but I will have answers. I drop Mercedes at home and Santana at Brittany’s since she’ll end up at some point before driving towards the Berry-Lopez residence, pulling up to Rachel and Hyori in the driveway using the basketball hoop attached to the garage. I park my car on the curb before walking towards when both basketball players turn to me as the diva smiles slightly as her teammate excuses herself to gives us some privacy by going inside. 

“Are you feeling okay? Any lingering hangover symptoms? I could get something if there is or would like something to eat along I will have to warn you that I don’t have a experience cooking animal byproducts since I’m a-”

“I know that you’re a vegan, Rachel. I remember you constantly taking about that one documentary on farm animal” I said cutting her off. 

“It’s nice to know that someone other than my family listens to me when I speak” Rachel said smiling happily. 

“That’s why not I’m here and I know that you know that so cut the bullshit” I said glaring at her. “What happened last night? Why and how did we end up in Puck’s room?”

Rachel sigh quietly before turning to face the hoop then takes the shoot as the ball sails through the airs follow going through the hoop, turning her attention back to me as she motions for me to follow her to the front porch. She sits on one of the chairs then gestures to the one across from her which I’m surprised that she didn’t want me sitting down next to her before taking the offered chair before explaining me that she was the one that defended me against Finn. The tiny diva tells me that clung to her for the rest of the night, playing Truth or Dare along with finding out that I nearly rip one of my Cheerio’s a new one before laying claim on her as the drunker that I got, the more handsy I got. I let Rachel upstairs with the intention to… I don’t think that I want to know I had intended to do but thankful the smaller girl had put a stop to it before it went too far and the both of us doing something that we’ll be end up regretting in the morning. The small jock had tucked me into the bed with the intention of sleeping on the floor before I told her if she wasn’t planning on sleeping with her then she was going to at least lie with me.

My cheeks burn from embarrassment because it makes sense but I’m glad nothing had happened cause I don’t think that I could handle losing my virginity soon and ended up pregnant out of wedlock. I look at Rachel, smiling gently because I’m glad that it was her that I woke up to because it has been anyone else than they would have had no problems taking advantage of a hot cheerleader drunk off her ass. I’m sure that she had drunken just much as I had that night but somehow managed to hold onto her morals as I know that she’s does find me attractive but would lay a hand on me without my consent. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when you left?” 

“You have made it perfectly clear that you don’t like me very much and I didn’t think that what happened last night was something that you would want to remember” Rachel said smiling sadly. “I chalked anything that you might have as the ramblings of drunk people to not be standing seriously so I figure that it would be better to keep quiet”

I didn’t know whether to be thankful or insulted by what had just been as I stand up suddenly, walking around the table in front of the basketball player who’s looking up at me with a confused look on her face. I take her face in my hands as I know that if I didn’t do this now that I would lose my nerve and chicken out as I fuse our lips together and it happen, it was a barrage of fireworks going off at once and a string quartet was playing in the background. Rachel lets out a surprised gasp as I slowly pull back to her eyes were still close, lips puckered as I lean forward to peck those pink lips a few more times before pulling back as soon as the front door open to reveal Carlos Berry-Lopez in floral apron. The sight is disorientating because he always carried himself with a macho aura so seeing him like this is very weird as the police officer looks between the two of us before smiles warmly at he recognizes me. 

“Quinn Fabray, what a sight for sore eyes. How have you been? Are your parents good?” 

“It’s nice to see you again Mr. Berry-Lopez and I have been good. My parents are well, I’ll let them know that you asked about me” I said smiling politely. 

“Please call me Carlos, I’ve known you since you and my girls were small” Carlos chuckles. “Are you staying for breakfast?” 

“Thank you for the offer but I think that I should be going as I’m sure that my parents are waiting for me to show my face. Bye Rachel” I said waving. 

“B-Bye Quinn” Rachel said waving dumbly.

* * *

 

I bring my hand up to my lips where Quinn’s had touch as I know that this isn’t the first time that she kissed me but it’s the first that she did while being sober as I don’t know if this is a sign that things are moving in the right direction. They are certainly looking up. 

“What a nice girl” Papi said heading inside as Hyori comes outside.

“Are you sure that it’s okay not telling Blondie that she try to give you a hand job?” Hyori asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I wanted to tell her but what good would it do if she knew” I said running my hand through my hair. 

“Well I guess, not like anyone else knows about it other than me and I’m not about to go spreading that around” Hyori said shrugging her shoulders.

“I want Quinn for more than just her body and I want to get her to see that I’m more than mine’s. I just want to make her happy and now that’s Finn out of the way, it makes things more complicated” 

“More complicated how?” Hyori asked raising an eyebrow.

“Now that the quarterback/head cheerleader are no longer an item, every guy in the entire school has a shot to ask her out”

“Knowing that it makes all the more easier to become her friend while she’s beating all these guys off with a stick” Hyori said wrapping her arm around my shoudlers. “You can be that listening ear that she could complain to” 

“Do you honestly think that it’ll work” I asked not impressed.

“Have let you down yet?” 

“Well no but-”

“No buts, you’re Rachel Barbra Berry and you got this”

* * *

End of ch. 10 


End file.
